When Duel Monsters Attack
by Ender The Time Lady
Summary: During the beginning of season 5. The Kaiba brothers reaction to the army of duel monsters attacking. Rated T for safety. Enjoy!


When Duel Monsters Attack

Seto Kaiba, owner of a multi million dollar company was stuck. In class. While the other students took notes on their laptops, Kaiba was working on a side project of his. Normally he wouldn't be doing this, seeing as Yugi Moto had a clear view of what he was doing from his seat, but Yugi Moto hadn't arrived for this class. Just as well, seeing as Kaiba was rather behind in his project.

"Mr, Kaiba, are you paying attention?" The teachers voice broke through his thoughts. "Or are you working on those ridiculous contraptions again?" Kaiba sighed.

"Mr. Fujioka, I have no desire or need to listen to this lesson. I'm only here to stop child services from banging on my door. It's rather difficult to run a multi billionare company and listen to a lecture on something that you learned several years ago. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish designing a so called "contraption" that is worth more than a year of your salary." Of course, teachers don't enjoy hearing that. Kaiba had yet another detention.

Suddenly the floor . Fujioka started to panic.

"Earthquake!" he shrieked. Then he dove under his desk. The other students acted in the same fashion. Kaiba froze. He could have sworn he saw a duel monster right outside the window! He ran over to said window. The town was being attacked by a whole army of duel monsters!

"Kaiba, get under a desk!" someone yelled. Kaiba turned.

"That's no earthquake." He said. Suddenly a thought hit him.

"Mokuba!" he yelled as he ran out of the class and down the halls.

Mokuba Kaiba was gaping out the window of Domino High School. The rest of his classmates joined him.

"Hey, aren't those duel monsters?" One of them asked. Mokuba nodded. Another one turned to him.

"Hey, you're Seto Kaibas little brother. Do you have any idea what's going on?" the kid demanded.

"I'm afraid not. There may be an issue with the duel disks, but that's highly improbable." He said. The kids watched as a Gearfree took out a chunk of stone from a roof and sent it flying.

"Belive it or not guys, but I think those monsters are resl." Mokuba commented. About ten of his classmates were just about to say something sarcastic when Seto Kaiba burst through the door.

"Come on Mokuba. We have to go. Now." Kaiba said. Quite a few of Mokuba's classmates stared at him. It's not every day Seto Kaiba charges in to your classroom.

"Why do I have to go Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Because there is an entire army of duel monsters attacking and when the media arrives, they'll be on our doorstep. Now come on!" Kaiba snapped. Mokuba shrugged and ran out of the school with his brother.

When the pair got inside of Kaiba Corps main office building, it was insane. The call center was flooded and many employees were panicking. Kaiba instantly went to his office. Kaiba was just studying the creatures from his window when he noticed someone at the bottom of the building. Standing a safe distance away from the press, was a familiar ridiculous hairstyle. He was about to tell Roland to let them in when they left. Kaiba shook his head and started to work on the duel monsters problem. Yugi was the least of his worries now.

The Kaiba brothers had gone home after the brief press conference. Mokuba was just about to go to bed when the floor started to shake. After a few terrifying seconds, it was over. Then he heard something shatter. Mokuba ran out to the room that Seto was in. Around his brother were shards of glass from the glass of water he had dropped.

"Seto? Whats wrong?" Mokuba asked. His brother just stared out the window in shock. Mokuba looked as well. Standing across the street were legs that could only belong to one creature. One of four creatures that could leave Seto Kaiba in a satate of shock. The first creature was Exodia. Seeing as Exodias various body parts were rampaging through town and looking rather odd, that couldn't be it. The second was Slypher the Sky Dragon. The legs were clearly the wrong colour for that. The third was Winged Dragon of Ra., which was most deffinately not it. The legs across the street could only belong to one monster. A monster that Kaiba was quite familiar with. Standing across the street was Obelisk the Tormentor. Kaiba let out a swear. Things just got more complicated.


End file.
